Right Now You're Mine
by kosukefan
Summary: One-shot/Canon Universe/Ficlet/Academy Time/Aku dan Hyuuga Neji seperti sepasang frase sederhana yang penuh dengan kata denotasi. Kami sudah tidak punya orang tua dan tidak ada yang mau menerima kami. Tetapi, bagiku, Hyuuga Neji sudah cukup.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Ficlet, academy time, canon universe, NejiTen, friendship, bullying.

Happy birthday Taylor Swift (December 13th)

Tenten POV

Aku masih ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sesaat setelah ayahnya meninggal, ketika aku berlari ke arah tempat latihan di akademi. Kejadian hari itu masih sangat segar di pikiranku, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Aku dan dia masih sangatlah naïf dan hari itu merupakan hari kedua kami belajar di akademi. Tidak ada yang dapat menerima kita berdua.

Kau bilang, "Otak mereka hanya bisa untuk mengejek kita berdua, mereka tidak lebih pintar dari kita, mereka ada di bawah kita." Ketika aku didorong ke kolam oleh anak-anak lain, kau langsung meloncat untuk menolongku walaupun kau belum pernah berenang. Ketika rok baruku diinjak oleh Ami, untuk menutupi kotoran tersebut, kau langsung memberikanku jaket barumu yang bahkan belum kau pakai.

Hei, Hyuuga Neji, aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat dan calon suami seperti dirimu.

.

**R**ight **N**ow, **Y**ou're **M**ine

©kosukefan – brainproject

.

.

Aku menangis di bawah bayang-bayang sebuah pohon. Daun-daun jatuh di atas kepalaku tetapi aku tidaklah peduli, aku tidak mau berada di sini. Aku benci akademi, aku benci orangtuaku yang entah ada di mana, dan aku benci diriku sendiri. Seandainya saja aku cukup berani untuk melawan mereka dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut iblis mereka.

"_Siapa kau? Hanya anak yatim piatu!"_

"_Anak yang tak punya nama keluarga tidak pantas ada di sini!"_

"_Hei, anak panti asuhan, orangtuamu di mana?"_

Semakin terbayang kata-kata yang dilontarkan mereka, aku mulai berpikir rasional. Sebenarnya, aku juga mau punya orang tua yang selalu berada di rumah, bukan terjebak di panti asuhan. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta kepada Kami-sama untuk membuat orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku. Aku juga ingin mempunyai nama keluarga dan ibu yang selalu membawakanku bekal.

Aku juga ingin punya keluarga yang dapat mendukungku setiap saat dan memujiku saat aku berhasil. Walaupun aku merasa nyaman tinggal di panti asuhan, aku tetap merindukan kehadiran ayah dan ibu. Aku menangis semakin kencang dan bulir-bulir air mataku berjatuhan ke tanah. Tanpa kusadari, ada seseorang yang datang ke dekatku.

"Maaf, Tenten-san."

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mau mendekatiku. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang tadi duduk dengan diam pada saat anak-anak yang lain mengejekku. Selain itu, dia juga dicibir karena melakukan semua latihan dengan sempurna dalam dua hari ini.

"K-Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Dia mengambil tempat di sebelahku untuk duduk dan menatap wajahku seolah-olah dia mengerti perasaanku. Aku hanya diam dan membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tidak dapat menghentikan mereka. Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu."

"B-Bagaimana caranya kau mengerti? Aku selalu sendirian dari saat aku lahir!"

"Ibuku meninggal pada saat melahirkanku dan aku baru kehilangan ayahku."

Aku terkaget dan melihat wajahnya yang datar tetapi seakan-akan ingin menangis. Aku sudah melupakan kesedihanku dan beranjak untuk mendekatinya.

"M-M-Maaf! Aku tak tahu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka juga benci dengan otakku ini, karena aku hanyalah bunke."

Lalu aku mengingat namanya, Hyuuga Neji, dan betapa orang tua dari anak-anak iblis itu mengatakan, "Huh, Bunke Hyuuga tidak boleh sepintar itu," atau, "Seharusnya Hyuuga itu dijauhkan dari anak-anak kita, dia hanyalah pembantu." Aku tidak mengerti arti kata "Bunke" atau alasan mengapa dia dikatakan pembantu, tetapi aku merasa bahwa dia mungkin juga menderita karena omongan orang lain.

"Tenten, kau tahu, kita tidak bisa memuaskan setiap orang di dunia. Orang-orang yang berhasil pasti punya halangan. Jangan biarkan mulut rendah mereka mengganggumu."

Aku meresapi setiap kata-katanya dalam pikiranku yang masih naïf. Aku berpikir untuk mempercayainya dan mencoba untuk menjadi temannya.

"Dan suatu saat nanti, ketika kau umur 18, aku akan menikahimu supaya kau punya nama keluarga."

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Neji dan melihat muka dia yang memerah. Dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah, tetapi tetap terlihat jelas karena kulitnya yang putih. Aku, yang notabene masih berumur 8 tahun, langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluk dirinya.

"Janji ya?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Aku baru berulang tahun yang ke-18 sebulan yang lalu. Dia sudah mau beranjak ke umur 19 dan kami berdua menjadi jounin termuda yang ada. Orang-orang yang dahulu mengejek kami tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada kami, kebanyakan hanyalah chuunin atau bahkan ibu rumah tangga. Aku terkadang tersenyum sinis melihat mereka yang sekarang segan terhadap kami berdua dan menjadi takut. <em>Take that!<em>

Aku dan Neji sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang sama dan menikmati hembusan angin yang ada. Tanpa terasa, sudah 10 tahun kami bersahabat dan sudah 3 tahun juga, kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ten, kau ingat tidak sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

Aku memandangnya dengan berbagai spekulasi melayang di pikiranku. Apakah Neji mau memutuskanku karena dia sadar bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik? Atau dia ingin mengejekku yang tak punya nama keluarga karena dia mau menjadi Souke? Atau..

"Emm, karena kau sudah 18 tahun, maukah kau merubah namamu menjadi Hyuuga Tenten?"

Bulir-bulir air mata segera meluncur di pipiku, tetapi bukan air mata kesedihan seperti dulu. Aku perlahan mengangguk dan berteriak,

"Ya, aku mau!"

Aku dan Hyuuga Neji seperti sepasang frase sederhana yang penuh dengan kata denotasi. Mereka, yang selalu mengejek kami, adalah peribahasa-peribahasa yang penuh dengan kata konotasi. Sayangnya, mereka dihubungkan dengan konjungsi yang tidak tepat, tetapi kami berdua, menemukan kata konjungsi yang tepat setelah mencari bertahun-tahun.

Satu hal yang juga terbukti, sekarang, dia adalah milikku dan hal itu tidak akan berubah.

Hyuuga Neji, aku mencintaimu.

.

"_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours…_"

.

.

**T**he **E**nd

.

Inspiration: Mean and Ours. All courtesy goes to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records. The last sentence (in italic) is a part of the Ours lyrics, so it's not mine either.

Word Count: 916 words (without A/N)

A/N: Setelah entah berapa bulan hengkang dari FNI, I come back! Dari Jumat selesai ulangan umum dan rasanya kayak mau nyemplung sungai Ciliwung saking senengnya hihi. Alasan mengapa saya stop nulis fanfict adalah pertama, sekolah saya kayak kentut (ops) yang gak ngebiarin anak didiknya seneng buat satu hari aja, bahkan hari Minggu saya masih belajar. 2 bulan saya jadi anak rumahan dengan semua buku ada di meja, without playing at all. Bahkan kosong begini saya masih ada essay buat 2 hari lagi /nangisdarah. Dua, saya ada masalah sama diksi, karena saya ngomong Indo cuma di sekolah aja, plus mau preparation TOEFL jadi kepala saya penuh dengan Inggris, terutama vocab dan grammar, belum ditambah belajar Jerman mulai Januari dan pelajaran Jepang di sekolah, bisa mati gue.

Jadi, eng ing eng, saya bakal hiatus selama masa sekolah dan akan datang pada saat menjelang liburan atau lagi minggu gabut di sekolah, jadi JANGAN TANYAIN fic ono kapan apdet, fict itu kapan apdet, atau ada oneshot baru gak. Oke? DEAL.

DAN, JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA SENPAIIII, saya masih 15 tahun, masih muda, masih keren, dan saya sama sekali gak hebat kayak author lain.

Okay, what do you think of this one? Pasti jelek, hihi /negativethinkingduluan

Reviews and concrits are welcome!

Kosukefan

Ongoing : Ingatkah Kau Ten? Part 2 (Last Part)


End file.
